Empire
by if3isawesome
Summary: A story about how an empire rises and falls.
1. Chapter 1- Birth of An Empire

-EMPIRE by if3awesome Star Wars is not owned by me!-

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER THE EVENTS OF STAR WARS EPISODE 7

Total Planets Controlled: 12 Credits: 3,000,400 Army Size: 10,700 Navy Size: 320

Greetings, I am Avner. I owned an Empire. An Empire with a vast navy and a mighty army. I even bested some of my competitors like the First Order and the New Republic. After the fall of the New Republic, 20 empires took their chances to seize control of the New Republics territories and planets. But it didn t work out well. Most of them either fell into chaos in a few rotations, or the First Order or the lucky Empires took them out. I got lucky, I seized control of the Naboo system. The Gungan army helped me greatly. They provided me with soldiers and weapons. But I hired Kuat Drive Yards to build me ships and other supplies. I called my empire, The Nexus Empire I ruled by republic standards and I did not want to put fear into my people. When I first gained control of the Naboo system, I was working with a small fleet of pirates and various bounty hunters. The New Republic controlled the system. They had a small fleet of ships that almost defeated mine. I let the pirates control 2 planets of the system. But after 5 rotations when I built up a small fleet of my own. I seized control of the planets and the pirates where driven out. I wished I could let them be my friends. But they chose to be my enemies. After 10 rotations one of my officers told me about the First Order setting the new empires in chaos or eliminating them easily. 13 empires have already fallen at their hand. The Zen Republic asked for my aid as their systems where being attacked by the First Order. Everyone knew that if The Zen Republic fell, we where all doomed as their capital led right to everyone else in the Outer Rim. I sent a small fleet to aid them. But the First Order showed no mercy. After just 7 rotations, The Zen Republic fell into chaos and command was broken. The First Order was on the move to the Outer Rim. 


	2. Chapter 2- Panic Rises

-EMPIRE by if3awesome Star Wars is not owned by me!-  
I took some advice from reviews and I have added more detail into the story and other things :)

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER THE EVENTS OF STAR WARS EPISODE 7

Total Planets Controlled: 22 Naboo System, Hoth System Credits: 6,326,980 Army Size: 6,450 Navy Size: 320 50 War Ships, 200 Ground Units, 70 ships in construction

The fall of The Zen Republic set whats left of the empires in panic. 3 empires, The 3 Stars Of Rae, The Ten Forces, and The Sheek Confederacy, just stepped down and 1 was nice enough to give me what was left of their territory. The Civil Empire tried to take a stand against the First Order. They where ambushed by them and The Civil Empire was using old C.I.S ships and The Galactic Empires ships.

After the First Order defeated The Civil Empire, They moved close to the Hoth system. The Hoth system was controlled by The New Republic and remains of the Galactic Empire. I decided to help The New Republic and I sent them 20 War Ships. I spent the majority of my time working on a new war ship design. It would take the design of the old Venator model but it had a reinforced single command bridge and it was twice the size with twice the fire power. It had weak shields, but it made up for it in speed and firepower.

My adviser suggested it was a good ship for an empire thats still new. I sent Commander Raas with the 20 War Ships salvaged from The New Republic and remains of the empires that have already fallen. He contacted me 6 rotations later telling me The First Order has been pushed out of Hoth and The Galactic Empires forces where combined with The First Orders. But the left part of the system was taken heavy losses and he had already lost 6 ships. He was asking for reinforcements.

I knew that if I lost the Hoth system, it would lead directly to me. I sent the 20 warships for them commanded by Admiral Thex. He was my trusted admiral and he was the one who captured the Naboo System. Now I rested all my faith into him.  



	3. Chapter 3- A New Enemy

Empire

By if3isawesome

 **STAR WARS IS NOT OWNED BY ME!**

 **This story takes place after the events of Episode 7.**

Total Planets Controlled: 10 Naboo System, half of the Hoth System

Credits: 5,888,435

Army Size: 6, 250

Navy Size: 530; 120 War Ships, 400 Tanks, Transports, etc. 10 _Executors_ in construction

It's been 10 rotations since The First Order took over the Hoth System. All of my ships and The New Republic's ships were destroyed. Admiral Thex was dead. He committed suicide after Imperials boarded his ship.

He tried to send me a message with an apology and his will. The Empire jammed his signals and I never got the message. I wished that I had though. After The New Republic's forces along with mine where wiped out, The First Order turned on the empire and destroyed their remaining ships and executed all of their ground units.

The Fex Empire was driven out of the Dagobath system by another empire called, Eight Wishes. The First Order has turned The Grand Empire Alliance against itself. After The Zen Republic fell. The leaders of all the remaining empires gathered on Naboo. We all agreed that we must stand together against the First Order. So, The Grand Empire Alliance was founded. It gave us all hope.

But that hope was short lived after the Hoth System was lost. That's when treason and empires turning on empires began. It was chaos. The Fiet Systems of Cornel was one of the few empires that stayed in control of 2 or more star systems. They were growing more powerful than any of us could have imagined. The leader of Typus, feared that they would try and take over The Grand Empire Alliance, as it was already falling apart. I tried to object, but everyone agreed that they must be stopped.

We decided to launch a full scale invasion on their capital. We had 800 ships in total. I sent Grand Fleet Commander Welsh to command my fleet. I gave him command of 60 ships. He was not an Admiral yet, but if he survived this battle and took over their capital, Korriban, then he would be granted the rank of Bridge Admiral.

I feared the worst though as Korriban was the birth place of the Sith. And the leader of The Fiet Systems of Cornel was lead by a Sith Lord. After a few rotations of being in hyperspace, the invasion of Korriban began. I got an immediate transmission that The Fiet Systems of Cornel was not there. Nor was Korriban. Just a large asteroid field. Welsh suspected a 3rd Death Star, but I knew that The Empire had already stopped funding all military operations.

Other empires came out of hyperspace near different planets. But they were not there either. Just more asteroid fields. This was impossible! The First Orders super weapon was already destroyed. And it seemed the Korriban System was gone. The transmission was interrupted and then cut off. All I heard was a scream, "Grand Commander Welsh! There are ships of unknown design coming out of hyperspace!"

"Battle Sta-"

I decided to go to Korriban with my personal ship, _The Spartan._ It was the first finished ship of my new design, The Executor. I already began construction of my first Star Class Dreadnought on Naboo. With 10 more on the way. It would take the design of The Super Star Destroyer, but it would have 10 engines, 3 times the size, 50 times the firepower, and the same amount of shields. The command bridge would be located on the tip of the ship. And it had an Executor attached inside a large hanger underneath the massive warship.

After 2 rotations of being in hyperspace, I finally arrived at Korriban. There was nothing. The asteroid field was gone, and the 800 ships we sent. There was no sign of the enemy.


End file.
